videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gamescom 2009
center|500px La gamescom 2009 fue la 1° edición de la feria anual de videojuegos gamescom. Se celebró entre el 18 y 23 de agosto del año 2009 en Colonia, Alemania. Participaron un total de 458 compañías expositoras de 31 países y tuvo una concurrencia de 245.000 personas.Información en Emol.com Expositores Conferencias de prensa importantes Miercoles, 18 de agosto: * Electronic Arts * Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Jueves, 19 de agosto: * Microsoft Game Studios * Konami * Namco Bandai Games Anuncios importantes *Sony Computer Entertainment Europe aununció la PlayStation 3 Slim para septiembre del 2009. También anunció el Firmware 3.0 de la PlayStation 3 con nuevas funcionalidades para la PlayStation Network; la nueva linea de juegos minis para PlayStation Portable y la tienda de descarga de videos y de cómics para sus consolas. *Microsoft Game Studios anunció Fable III para el año 2010; también anunció sus planes para lanzar Fable II en el Xbox Live Marketplace dividido en 5 episodios. Galería Xbox 360 at GamesCom 2009.jpg|Xbox 360 Wii Walk at GamesCom 2009.jpg|Wii Walk Wii Bike at GamesCom 2009.jpg|Wii Bike Tony Hawk's RIDE at GamesCom2009.jpg|Tony Hawk's RIDE Tony Hawk's RIDE at GamesCom.jpg|Tony Hawk's RIDE Tim Schafer presents his new game Brütal Legend at the gamescom 2009.JPG|Tim Schafer presenta Brütal Legend Sector 8 guy at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Sector 8 Gamescom 2009 - Playstation (5132).jpg|Playstation Gamescom 2009 - Blizzard Entertainment (5174).jpg|Blizzard Entertainment Gamescom 2009309px-GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg Gamescom 2009x-Gamescom - Flickr - map (5).jpg Gamescom 2009LEGO Rock Band at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|LEGO Rock Band Gamescom 2009-Konami characters at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Krazy Kart Racing Gamescom 2009-Konami booth-babe at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Evil Rose Gamescom 2009-Gran Turismo 5 at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin (1).jpg|Gran Turismo 5 Gamescom 2009German Army at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Ejército alemán Gamescom 2009-Forza 3 at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Forza 3 Gamescom 2009-Dofus booth-babe at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Dofus promotora Gamescom 2009-Cologne Trade Fair-north entrance during gamescom 2009 PNr°0137.JPG Gamescom 2009Cevat Yerli at gamescom 2009 PNr°0130.JPG|Cevat Yerli de Crytek Gamescom 2009-Booth of Electronic Arts at gamescom 2009 PNr°0201.JPG|Electronic Arts Gamescom 2009-Aion girl at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin (1).jpg|Aion Gamescom 2009-Aion booth at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin (1).jpg|Aion Gamescom 2009- Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin (6).jpg|Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos Gamescom 2009 - Wii (5206).jpg|Wii Gamescom 2009 - Ubisoft (5070).jpg|Ubisoft Gamescom 2009 - PS3 (5202).jpg|PlayStation 3 Gamescom 2009 - Microsoft Windows 7 (5127).jpg|Microsoft Windows 7 Gamescom 2009 - Koelnmesse Südeingang (5473).jpg Gamescom 2009 - Hama (5199).jpg|Hama Gamescom 2009 - Fujitsu (5154).jpg|Fujitsu Gamescom 2009 - Electronic Arts (5053).jpg|Electronic Arts Gamescom 2009 The Beatles, Rock Band at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|The Beatles, Rock Band Gamescom 2009 Sonic Mario.jpg|Sonic & Mario Gamescom 2009 Booth of Nintendo at gamescom 2009 PNr°0148.JPG|Nintendo Gamescom 2009 Blur at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin (1).jpg|Blur Gamescom 2009 Blur at GamesCom - Flickr - Sergey Galyonkin.jpg|Blur Gamescom 2009 by Tatsunoko vs Capcom.jpg|Tatsunoko vs Capcom Gamescom 2009 by EmolNeed for Speed Shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Gamescom 2009 by Emol Starcraft.jpg|Starcraft Gamescom 2009 by Emol PS3.jpg|PlayStation 3 Gamescom 2009 by Emol PS3 New.jpg|PS3 Slim Gamescom 2009 by Emol New PS3.jpg|PlayStation 3 Gamescom 2009 by Emol Digital Comics.jpg|Digital Comics para PSP Gamescom 2009 by Emol COD Modern Warfare 2.jpg|CoD: Modern Warfare 2 Gamescom 2009 by Emol Blizzard Entertainment.jpg|Blizzard Entertainment Gamescom 2009 by Emol 01.jpg|gamers Referencias *''Artículo base: Gamescom en Wikipedia (english)'' Artículo principal *'gamescom' Categoría:Gamescom Categoría:Eventos del año 2009